Sakura's Wish
by Rina Skinney
Summary: Ever make a wish upon a shooting star and then end up in a completely different world?
1. Sakura's Wish Part 1

"HELLO MIAMI!"

People cheered as a band stepped onto the stage. Stacey, the singer, walked on and waved. "How is everyone doing tonigh?!"

The crowd cheered. "What?! I can't hear you! I said, 'How is everyone doing tonight?!'"

The crowd made the stadim erupt. "That's better!" she smiled.

Girls started going crazy when the rest of her band started coming on stage. Jake was on the bass-guitar, Scotty (her boyfriend) was on the drums. Bria (Jake's girlfriend) was on the keyboard, and Alex had his guitar out, ready to jam. "Alright! Are you all ready to party?!"

Everyone screamed with excitement. Stacey grinned. Then, the band started their music.

After the concert, the band decided to hit the hay. The next day, they'd be going on a world tour with another band.

"Myra! Let go of my leg!" Alex whined.

"No! No! Don't leave me!" the poor girl held onto his leg, not letting go, as he tried to get to the door to leave.

He had just come over to say goodbye to her before heading off to the airport where his band was waiting for him. He got to the car and she still hadn't let go of his leg. He sighed and hung his head. He looked down at her. "Ok...fine...I'll let you come with me if your mother is ok with it..." he said.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. She grinned. "Ok! Wait right there! Don't go anywhere!" she finally let go of his leg.

'Haha! Not today!' he grinned as he opened his car door to get in and speed off.

His eyes widened and he let out a grunt when she grabbed him by the shirt. "Oh no you don't! You're coming back in with me!" she whined as she pulled him back into the house.

Alex groaned as he was back inside her house. "MOM?!" Myra screamed.

Alex winced and covered his ears. He frowned at her. "Yes honey?" her mother peaked around the corner from the kitchen.

"Alex said that I can go with him if you were ok with it!" she said, "So can I?! Please?!"

"Of course!" her mother smiled.

"WHAT?!" Alex stared at her mother in disbelief.

"YAY!" Myra ran up the stairs before he could stop her.

"Why did you just say she could come with me? Doesn't she have to be in school tomorrow?"

"Aw! They'll let her go! She's a smart girl and is way ahead of her class already!"

"But we're not gonna be back for a couple of months..." he said.

"I know...but she really likes you, Alex...the school will be just fine with her going on tour with you..." she smiled.

Alex sighed as he hung his head. "Ready!" Myra came back down.

He looked at her. "Alright then...let's go...because I need to be at the airport in..." he checked his watch and his eyes widened, "20 minutes!"

He bolted out the door and Myra's mother helped her get her things in his car. When they were set, she hugged her mother goodbye. "You watch over her for me, Alex!"

"Yeah-yeah!" he waved her off.

She chuckled and waved them goodbye as he backed out of the driveway. Then, he sped off to the airport.

"Dude! What took you so long?! Our flight is about to arrive any second now!"

"Not my fault!" Alex groaned.

That's when his band noticed Myra as she peaked out from behind him and grinned. "Hi!" she waved.

They laughed. "Hey girl!" Stacey grinned.

"Your coming with us?" Scotty asked.

"Yup! My mom says I can go!" she giggled.

"Well don't you have an awesome mom?" Jake grinned at her.

She giggled. Alex sighed. Bria just smiled.

Their private plane arrived and they boarded it. Then, the plane took off. The band went all to South America, Austrailia, Africa, Europe, and Asia.

The band arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Fans screamed for them. Alex strapped his guitar onto his back and stepped onto the stage with his band. He pulled his guitar out, ready to start playing some music. Being a hat guitarist and all has its perks. He used to love it when fangirls would practically throw themselves at him...like, literally...but after being chased down by a mob of fans every time after a concert, he grew sick of it fast. They'd always somehow manage to sneak past the guards and run after him and catch him. There were a few times he'd actually manage to lose them. But the times they caught him, well...let's just say he doesn't like to talk about it. Now, whenever he sees a crazed fangirl, he cringes.

The band used to laugh whenever he got chased down by a bunch of girls, screaming for him to be with them. But they were on tour now. It started out small. But gradually, more and more girls started to hear about the band and would go crazy whenever they saw Alex. He'd play his guitar and they'd scream. Then, he'd sing the male back-up vocals and the girls would throw themselves at him, screaming that they loved him and wanted to marry him. But on tour, security was much tougher to get past. A cute lopsided smile formed on his face when he noticed many fangirls being escorted out of the stadium after trying to get on stage and attack him.

After the concert, the band went to the hotel they were staying at. They each had their own rooms for two. Jake and Bria, Scotty and Stacey, then Alex and Myra. Alex had his guitar strapped onto his back as he sauntered to his room.

When you walked into the room, to the right, there were two beds. In front of the beds, was a couch. Facing the couch on the opposite wall, was a huge flat screen TV. Behind it, there were windows with a beautiful sight of the huge city. A little further into the room, was the kitchen with its counters, cabinets, drawers, fridge, stove, microwave, sink, and dining table. In front of the couch, there was a long coffee table made of oak. There was a vase with plants in it.

When Alex got into the room and closed the door behind him, he chuckled a little when he found Myra trying to watch TV. But she was having a crisis as she didn't know what the channels were. He pulled off his guitar and set it down. He sighed as he walked over to her. He stood behind the couch and looked down at her as she was too occupied with the TV. "Hey..." he said, startling her.

He laughed. "Alex! It's not funny! I can't get this stupid TV to make sense!" she whined.

He sighed. "Have you checked the drawer over here?"

He turned and walked towards the nightstand between the two beds. He opened a small drawer and pulled out a TV guide with both Japanese and English instruction. Her eyes widened. "Oh..." she said as he handed it to her.

Alex jumped over the couch and plopped down beside her. He stretched his arms out across the back of the couch and glanced at her. "So...what are you going to watch?" he asked.

"Hm..." she started switching through the channels.

She stopped on a channel airing an anime called Naruto Shippuden. Her eyes grew wide. Alex's eyes twitched. "You wanna watch this?" he asked.

She nodded, staring at the screen. Alex groaned as he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes widened and he looked down when he felt her arms around his waist. He stared at her as she cuddled, her head on his chest. He sighed as he looked at the TV. "You sure you don't want to watch something else?" he asked.

She nodded. He sighed. Suddenly, the program was interrupted by a news report. Alex chuckled a little when Myra whined. Apparently, there was some strange weather patterns approaching. It said that everyone should keep their electronics off, starting the moment the message was over.

When the announcement was over, the TV shut off by itself. Everything electronic shut off by itself. Then, the power went off and the town went into total blackout. Myra whined. "We didn't even have to turn anything off because they turned off themselves!"

Alex laughed at her. He was interrupted by the TV suddenly turning back on by itself. "Strange..." he said, getting up.

He walked over to it and turned it off. It turned on again. "Alex! I'm scared!" Myra flung her arms around his waist, making him grunt a little.

His eyes widened. "Why?" he asked as he twisted around and looked down at her.

"The TV is freaking me out!" she cried.

He sighed as he shut the TV off again. He was relieved when nothing happened after that. He took Myra's hands and pried her arms off him. Just when he was about to get back into bed, it came on again. He groaned as he just pulled the plug. "There..." he said.

Myra crawled onto her bed and yawned. "Tired?" Alex asked.

Myra nodded. "Then get some rest..." he said, walking over to her.

He tucked her in. Before he could pull away, she grabbed onto his arm. He stared at her. "Can you sleep with me?" she asked.

He sighed, "Yeah..."

She smiled, happy. He climbed in beside her and pulled the covers over them. He sighed as he lie on his back. He had one arm around her and his other hand rest on his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*To Be Continued...*

Sakura will show up in next chapter...


	2. Sakura's Wish Part 2

Sakura Haruno lie on her bed, hugging her pillow as she stared at her old photo of Team 7. "Sasuke..." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She put the photo facedown so she wouldn't have to see it as it brought back so many memories, both good and bad. She buried her face and cried. She knew he had become so dark and evil, but she couldn't help but love him. She still remembers how he'd always say she was annoying. She smiled sadly at the thought. She wished there was someone who'd love her no matter what. Of course, there was Naruto, but he only saw him as a friend. Besides, Hinata was in love with him and he was just too stupid to realize that!

She looked out her bedroom window and cried. She stared up at the stars in the sky as she wondered if there were any other worlds out there, "If there were any other worlds out there...I wonder if there's someone waiting for me..."

Sakura closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. She cried, wishing that if there was someone out there for her, to lead him to her or her to him.

Alex was so exhausted. He sauntered back to his hotel room. He had just been chased down by thousands of fangirls from a carnival in town. He managed to lose them and decided to just go back to his hotel. When he got to his room and walked in, he walked over to his bed and collapsed. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He pulled his hat's rim over his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sakura yawned as she woke up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. her eyes grew wide and she gasped. A black hole was across from her in the opposite corner of the room. She hugged her knees, scared. Her eyes widened when an image appeared. She slowly stood up and walked towards it. She saw a huge crowd of people and a band playing music. It zoomed in on the band and stopped on the guitarist. She stared at him.

He had a cute lopsided smile on his face and she noticed he had the cutest dimples she had ever seen when he smiled. She reached out and touched his face when it rippled. She gasped as she pulled her hand back. She stared at his image and it was replaced by a dark room. She reached out and her eyes widened when her hand went through it. The next thing she knew, she was in the dark room and fell.

She got up quickly and looked around. Behind her, was the TV, and it showed her room. She wondered, 'Had the TV been some kind of portal?'

She heard something behind her and turned. Her eyes widened when she saw a boy sleeping in bed. He was on his back and his arms were crossed over his chest. He had a hat on and its rim was over his eyes. She slowly approached him. Her hand shook as she reached out to lift off the hat. But she recoiled when he moved a little. She held her breath as she nervously reached out to remove the hat again. But when she touched it, he groaned.

She gasped. She looked around then back at him when she heard the door handle turning. She quickly dropped down onto the floor and played dead.

Alex groaned when he woke up. He blinked a few times. He turned his head to the side when the door opened and Myra walked back in after going to a carnival with Stacey and Bri. He sighed as he looked back up at the ceiling. He was just about to close his eyes when Myra pounced on him. He groaned. "Alex?" she asked, shaking him.

"What?" he asked, staring up at her.

"Can we go sight seeing tomorrow?"

He sighed, "Yeah..."

"Ok..." she said, "Alex?" Can I sleep with you?"

Alex looked up at her. He sighed, "I guess if you really want to..."

"Ok..." she said.

She crawled under the covers. She nudged his arm with her head. He turned his head to the side and stared at her, his eyes twitching. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him. "Can you hold me?"

His eyes widened. He groaned a little as he uncrossed his arms. She giggled as she crawled under his arm. He rest his other hand on his chest. "Goodnight now..." he said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight..." Myra smiled, nuzzling.

They both drifted off to sleep. Sakura held her breath as she stayed still. Then, she slowly, but quietly, started to get back up. She peaked over the bed at him. She stared at him. She looked at the TV to find that the portal was gone. She looked back up at him. She stood up and slowly reached out to remove his hat to see his face.

But when she touched it, his eyes opened.

"What the-?!" Alex's eyes widened as he jerked up.

Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped down on the ground, pretending to be dead again. She knew it wouldn't work, but pretending to be dead was the only idea she could think of at the moment right now.

Alex gulped and his chest heaved as he leaned back on his hands. Myra whined. He glanced at her and sighed. He lowered his legs off the bed. His feet touched something that wasn't the floor. He pulled back his knees and peaked over the edge of the bed. His eyes widened when he saw her just lying there. His eyes twitched a little. He slowly stepped over her and then turned. He knelt down and reached out to touch her. "Hey..." he said as he gently tapped her face.

He got no reaction. He frowned. "Hey...hey lady...wake up!" he tried to shake her awake.

He managed to get a moan out of her. "Wakey-wakey..." he said, gently tapping her cheek a few times before slapping her hard across the face.

"OW!" she sat up quick and rubbed her cheek.

Myra sat up and blinked.

Alex stared at Sakura, somewhat amused. He cocked his head to the side. She was very beautiful now that he thought about it. She had pink hair, but it fit her perfectly. When she looked up at him, her eyes widened and he noticed she had very beautiful green eyes. He blinked and shook his head a little as he stood up. He looked own at her and held out his hand. She shyly took it and he pulled her up.

Myra's eyes grew wide when she finally saw her. She stared at her.

Sakura's legs wobbled a bit and she fell onto his chest. He caught her. He sighed as he lifted her up bridal style. He lay her on his bed. Then, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, "Who are you? What were you doing here? How'd you even get in here?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared up at him. Myra stared at her. Then, her eyes widened when she realized something. "Alex! Look!" she pointed at Sakura, "She looks exactly like that Sakura girl from that Naruto show we watched yesterday!"

Alex's eyes widened and he glanced at Sakura. He stared at her. "How'd you get in here?"

She bit her lip as she looked at the TV then down. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." she said softly.

Alex's eyes widened. "Try me..." he said, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him. She then pointed at the TV, "I came through that..."

His eyes widened as he looked at the TV then back at her. He looked back at the TV and walked over to it, his arms falling to his sides. He reached out to touch it. His eyes widened when his hand went right through it. "Whoa!" he jumped back and fell on his bottom.

He gulped and his chest heaved as he stared at the screen, leaning back on his hands. "I didn't know TV's were portals!" Myra stared at it.

Alex just stared at the TV, still shocked. Sakura stared at him. Alex glanced back at her. He got up, "See if you can go through it again..."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. She walked towards them and they backed out of the way. She reached out to touch the TV. But it was solid now. Her eyes widened. "It's solid..." she said, glancing back up at him.

Alex's and Myra's eyes widened. Myra looked up at Alex and tugged on his sleeve. "Alex?" she asked as he glanced down at her, "Does this mean Sakura get's to stay with us?"

His eyes widened. "Uh...just for a while...at least until she can go back through it..." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"OK..." Myra said then yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded. "Then get some sleep..." he said.

She walked over to her bed and crawled in. He turned to Sakura. "You can sleep in my bed...I'll just sleep on the couch..." he said.

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch..." she said shyly.

"No...you can have my bed for the night..." he smiled a little.

She blushed, "O-Ok..." she said softly.

She walked over to his bed and got in. Alex sighed as he sat on the couch. He lie on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Goodnight!" Myra suddenly said.

"Goodnight..." Sakura said the same exact time Alex said, "Night..."

Myra giggled. Then, she zonked out.


	3. Sakura's Wish Part 3

When it was morning, Myra pounced on Alex. His eyes widened and he groaned in pain. "Alex! When can we go sight seeing?!" she asked, excited.

His eyes widened. He sighed, "When do you want to?"

"After breakfast!" she grinned.

"Ok..." he said.

His eyes widened and twitched a little when she just sat there on his lap, staring up at him. He groaned as he just shoved her off him. She giggled as he got up. Alex glanced over at his bed and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura still asleep. His eyes twitched a little as he rubbed the back of his head, "Man...she's a heavy sleeper..." he said.

"Huh?! What?!" Sakura suddenly sat up and looked around with a tired look.

His eyes widened and he stared at her, his eyes twitching. Sakura smacked her lips and yawned, stretching her arms out a little. Then, she sleepily blinked open her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, they widened. Alex and Myra just stood there, staring at her. "What?" she asked, feeling self-conscious.

Alex's eyes widened. He blinked and shook his head. "Nothing..." he said and went to get ready for the day.

When Alex stepped back out, Myra was waiting by the door, ready to go. He sighed. He glanced at Sakura, "You hungry?"

She nodded. "You want to come join us for breakfast?"

"Ok..." she smiled shyly.

She followed him and Myra out of the room. They walked down to the hotel lobby where the rest of the band was waiting. Their eyes widened when they saw her. "She one of your fangirls?" Jake asked, "Since when did you let fangirls sleep with you?"

Alex's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "She's my friend!" Myra whined, grabbing Sakura's arm.

Their eyes widened and they all looked at her. "How come we've never met her?"

"You're too busy with your music!" Myra stuck up her nose.

"What's your name?" Stacey smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened. She shyly told them her name. "So...are you going to be joining us for breakfast then?" Jake asked, his hands clasped behind his head as he stared at her.

Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth when Myra beat her to it, "You bet she is!"

"Alright then...let's go eat..." he said, letting his hands fall.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Scotty whined.

"You're always hungry, yet you somehow manage to never get fat..." Stacey said.

"I told you! It's because I have a very high metabolism!" he whined, rubbing his stomach.

She giggled, "I know..." she smiled.

His eyes widened and he stared at her. Bri sighed and started walking. The rest of the band followed.

They ate in the hotel's restaurant. There, a small waitress welcomed them and showed them to their seats. She asked if they would be ordering from the menue or the buffet. They all decided to go with the buffet. So, she just asked what they'd like to drink. They all told her and she went to get them their drinks. When she got back and gave them their drinks, they thanked her. "Well then...food time!" Scotty got up and went to the buffet.

The rest got up and went to the buffet. When they all had their plates filled with food, they went back to the table. "So...Sakura...tell us about yourself..." Jake said, staring at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked up to find everyone now staring at her. She glanced at Alex and Myra, who were also waiting for her answer. She bit her lip as she came up with a lie. Alex raised an eyebrow. Myra giggled. They went back to eating. Sakura sighed with relief when they didn't question her. She ate her breakfast. It was very delicious, much to her surprise.

After eating, Stacey asked, "So who's paying?"

"Let's just split the bill as separate orders..." Bri suggested.

So, they went with that. Then, Myra jumped up, "Sight seeing! Sight seeing! Sight seeing!"

Alex's eyes widened and he let out a grunt when she grabbed his shirt and Sakura's hand, pulling them both out of their seats. The band laughed as they ran to catch up.

Sakura missed her home. But Alex's world was so much more exciting in her opinion. They went on a tour bus. Then, they decided to split up. Myra skipped along beside Alex. Sakura walked on his other side, nervous. They had to disguise themselves so Alex wouldn't be chased down by crazed fangirls and paparazzi.

Back in Naruto's world, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata went to see if Sakura would be back home. But when they got to her room, a strange black hole suddenly appeared. "Hey...check it out..." Ten-Ten said as her hand went through it.

Ino's eyes widened. "Do you think that maybe Sakura went through there?" Hinata asked.

Ino studied the black hole. She reached through it. "Hmm..." she thought.

"I bet she did..." said Ten-Ten.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find out!" Ino said, running through.

"INO!" Ten-Ten and Hinata shouted.

"Well, Hinata...it looks like we're going to have to go in after her!"

"Um...you can...but I think I'll see...just in case Sakura shows up..."

"Nope! You're coming with us! Nice try!" Ten-Ten pushed Hinata through.

Then, she followed last.

The girls found themselves in a dark room. "Ooh!" Ino looked around with huge eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and a boy walked in.

Alex got back to the hotel after being found out. Sakura and Myra had decided to go to a movie, so he let them. He opened the door and stepped inside. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. His head snapped up when he heard something. His eyes widened. "What the-" he started, his eyes twitching.

"GET HIM!" Ino shouted.

Alex's eyes widened. He spun around and opened the door. Just when he was about to make a run for it, they grabbed him by the shirt and spun him around to face them. He grunted in pain when Ten-Ten smacked him hard on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Good job, Ten-Ten!" Ino smiled.

"Thanks!" Ten-Ten beamed, "Let's tie him up to that chair..." she said, pointing at one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

The girls held him from under the arms as they dragged him over to the kitchen. They got him on the chair. Hinata blushed a little as she pressed her hand on his chest to keep him in place. Ino pulled his arms back and tied his wrists. Ten-Ten knelt down and tied his ankles to the legs of the chair. Then, she tied down his thighs. Ino got a rope and tied his upper arms and chest to the back of the chair. She tightened it. Hinata nervously tied his waist to the back of the chair, connecting it to the rope around his wrists. Ino tightened it for her and she winced a little. To finish it off, they blindfolded and gagged him. Then..they waited for him to wake up.

It hadn't even been two minutes and Ino was already losing her cool. "What's taking him so long?! Why won't he wake up?!" she whined.

She then turned on Ten-Ten, "Why did you have to hit him so hard?!"

"Sorry!" Ten-Ten held up her hands with a nervous smile.

A couple seconds later, Ino lost it. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" she stomped towards the boy.

She grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him, "Wake up already!" she yelled then slapped him hard across the face.

Hinata gasped, "Don't hurt him!"

Ten-Ten looked at her, "Hinata...it's ok!"

Hinata stared at Alex, worried. "Why couldn't we just ask him kindly?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I don't like this either..." Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Awe! Don't cry! He'll be just fine!" Ten-Ten reassured her.

"But why do we have to torture him like this?" Hinata asked.

They went silent when they heard a groan.

Alex groaned when he started to slowly gain consciousness. He slowly lifted his head and groaned again, shaking his head. After a while, he realized he couldn't move or see. He was tied up to a chair, blindfolded, and gagged. He gulped and his chest heaved visibly from under the ropes around his chest and waist. He tried moving his arms and wiggling his wrists. "Mmmph?" he started to panic a little.

He grunted as he started to struggle in his bonds, squirming and wiggling furiously. He gulped and his chest heaved as he let out small muffled grunts and cries. He tried calling for help, but it came out muffled. The girls all stared at him and watched him as he struggled. Then, Ino grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged on it roughly, making him grunt a little.

"Alrigh! Start talking!" she said.

"Mmmmph?!" he stopped.

"Um...Ino? I don't think he can..." Hinata whispered.

"Oh! Oops!" she said and pulled off his gag.

Alex gasped for air. "Let me go!" he begged them.

"Shut up!" Ino screamed and slapped him hard across the face.

Alex grunted in pain as his head snapped to the side. Hinata gasped and she ran to him, "Are you ok? I am so sorry for my friend's behavior!" she said, touching him gently.

Alex gulped and his chest heaved as he slowly turned his head so that he was facing forward again. "Hinata! Why are you sympathizing with the enemy?!" Ten-Ten asked.

"It's just that...well...what if he doesn't know?" Hinata asked.

Alex grunted as he struggled to free himself again. 'Ooh! He's kind of cute!' Ino thought.

She blinked and shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. She grabbed his shirt and tugged on it again, pulling him towards her. He grunted a little. "What did you do to our friend?!" she yelled.

Alex gulped and his chest heaved. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh like you don't know!" she said.

"I don't!"

"Lies!"

"I'm not lying!"

Ino slapped him again, causing him to grunt loudly in pain again as his head snapped to the side. He gulped and his chest heaved as he turned his head. Hinata cried, not liking the torture one bit. A scream started to build up and she let it out. Ino and Ten-Ten stared at her. Alex jumped a little. He was frozen stiff now.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Ten-Ten asked.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears and they rolled down her cheeks. "Can I just talk to him alone?" she asked softly.

Theire eyes widened. "Fine...We'll just...Look around..." Ino said, already looking around, her eyes sparkling.

Ten-Ten went to see what kind of food there was in the kitchen.

Alex gulped and his chest heaved as it went silent again. He tried moving his arms and wiggling his wrists. He groaned as he tilted his head back. He gulped and his chest heaved. He hung his head and shook it. He grunted as he tried kicking his feet and thrusting his waist forward. He grunted as he struggled in his bonds, squirming and wiggling. Hinata looked down at him. She knelt down in front of him and removed his blindfold.

Alex groaned a little as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. When his eyes adjusted, they widened. He gulped and his chest heaved as he stared up at her. "I am so sorry! But we've been looking for our friend, Sakura...we just wanted to know if you've seen her..." she said, lookng him straight in the eyes.

Alex's eyes widened. "Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded. "She has pink hair..." she smiled shyly.

Alex sighed. "She should be coming here soon...she went to a movie with my friend, Myra..." he hung his head low and shook it a little.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Thank you..." she said blushing a little.

Alex looked up at her and gave her his cute lopsided smile and she noticed his cute dimples. His smile faded and he looked away when she blushed. He looked behind him and grunted as he tried moving his arms and wiggling his wrists again. He glanced back up at her, "Um...can you untie me now?" he asked, squirming a little.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" she went behind him.

She untied him and he got up, "Thanks..." he said.

She nodded. He looked away and around. She stared up at him. He glanced back down at her, "Do you...uh...want to watch some TV until she gets here?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled with a slight blush, "I'd like that..."

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV. "What kind of shows do you watch?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Oh...I don't really watch much TV..." she said shyly as she walked over and sat down beside him.

She liked Naruto...but this boy was just so cute! Alex sighed. He looked back at the TV and switched through the channels.

Hinata looked at him and stared at the side of his face. She really wished she wasn't so shy right now.

Ino and Ten-Ten stepped back in and stopped when they saw Hinata sitting with the boy, staring at him as he stared at the TV. They looked at each other and giggled, startling the two.

Alex and Hinata both looked back at them. Alex's eyes widened when he saw them. "So...Hinata...did you get him to spill?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded. "And?"

"He said that she should be here soon...she and a friend of his went to a movie..." she said shyly.

"Oh...so we just wait then, I guess?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I guess so..." Ino said, staring at Alex.

Alex found "World's Dumbest".

He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Hinata looked back at him and blushed. "So...what's your name?" Ten-Ten asked.

Alex looked back at her, "Alex..."

"I'm Ten-Ten. This is Ino...and that's Hinata!" she smiled.

He nodded with a small cute lopsided smile. He then looked back at the TV as his smile faded. He gulped feel Hinata's eyes on him and was a little uncomfortable. He gulped and his chest heaved.

After a while, Alex could hear Myra's loud laughing coming. "They're back..." he said, still staring at the TV.

They all looked at him. Then, they heard Myra's laugh, too. Then, they heard a familiar laugh. 'Sakura!' Ino thought.


	4. Sakura's Wish Part 4

The door opened. Myra and Sakura walked in, laughing, as they talked about the movie. Then, they looked up and stopped. Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino?! Ten-Ten? Hinata?!" her face lit up, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Looking for you!" Ino grinned.

Sakura ran to hug her friends. Alex figured they would now be staying, too...until the portal opened again. Then, Sakura could go back with them.

Myra walked towards the group. She was really starting to like Sakura. Sakura was fun to talk with. Alex glanced at her as she looked down, sad. He sighed as he got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "You ok?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded with a small smile. He smiled back a little. They looked at the girls as they talked. "Oh my gosh! We've been so worried about you!" Ino cried.

"Sorry..." Sakura said with a nervous smile, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Well...now that you're back...let's go home!" Ten-Ten said, happy.

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked back at Myra and Alex who smiled at her. She looked away, sad. She didn't want to leave Alex so soon. She really liked him.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino squealed, grabbing her arm.

But Sakura cried as she pulled back and hugged herself. Ten-Ten stared at her, "Sakura? What are you doing?"

"What is wrong with you?!" Ino screamed at her as she grabbed her wrist.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head as she pulled away again. "I don't want to go back..." she said, stepping away from her friends.

Their eyes widened. Ino started laughing nervously, "Ha-ha-ha-ha...That's funny...I thought I just heard you say you didn't want to come back home..."

"I did..."

"What?! Why?! Everyone is so worried about you! Don't you miss them, too?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why don't you come back with us?!"

Sakura closed her eyes and cried. She shook her head and pulled away from them again. She turned and shoved past Alex and Myra and ran out the door. "Sakura!" Ino and her friends ran after her.

Alex glanced down at Myra as she looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He sighed as he closed the door and took her hand. They walked over to the couch and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She cried. They decided to let her friends handle this one on their own.

What to expect in next episode: Sakura's friends will meet Alex's friends...

To Be Continued...

I'm going to need some reviews on what you think of this story and if I should continue it...


	5. Sakura's Wish Part 5

Sakura ran down the streets. She wanted to be with Alex. If she went back home, she might never see him again. "Sakura!" Ino was screaming.

People stepped out of their way and watched them as they ran. Some teens and kids would snap photos of them or point at them, saying, "Oh my gosh! They look almost exactly like them!"

Suddenly, Sakura ran right into something hard and bounced off, falling on her bottom. "Sakura?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up to find Jake and Bri staring at her. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing! Just going for a nice jog!" she smiled and waved goodbye as she was about to start running again.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

Sakura saw her friends coming. Bri's eyes widened and she looked at Sakura. Jake then turned and he looked at Sakura. Ino and Ten-Ten grabbed her from him. He stared at them as he backed away.

Hinata looked between the two and panicked. 'I need to get Alex here before something bad happens!'

Bri's and Jake's eyes widened when she suddenly ran away. Jake looked back at Sakura, "Who are they?" he asked.

"We're her friends!" Ino snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "I was just asking...no need to be so snappy about it..."

She just hmphed and looked away from him. He rolled his eyes a little. Then, Scotty came running at them. "JAKE! Dude! Where's Alex?! You guys have got to see this!"

"Why?"

Stacey finally caught up, out of breath. She kind of glared up at her boyfriend, but he just grinned at her. She sighed, unable to stay mad at him for too long. "I told you to slow down! I can't run that fast in these flipflops!"

"Sorry!"

"I'll forgive you if you go and get us some ice cream!"

His eyes widened and he kind of whined. He sighed. "Ok...fine...what do you all want?"

Jake smirked a little as he told him what he wanted. Bri smiled, "I'll just have a small oreo blizzard..."

He looked at Stacey, "Get me...uh...hm...Oh!...No...maybe a...just get me a chocolate and vanilla twist..." she sighed.

He grinned at her. Then, he glanced at Sakura, "You want anything, Sakura?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh...no...but thanks!"

He smiled a little. "Oh! I'll go with you! I want to see what they have! I'm hungry!" Ten-Ten said.

His eyes widened. "Uh...ok?"

They both went into Dairy Queen.

*Meanwhile...*

Hinata ran back to the hotel and found Alex's room. She knocked. After a while, the door opened. "Hinata?" Myra asked.

"Hi...um...can you and Alex please come with me? We ran into some trouble..."

Myra's eyes widened. She turned and yelled back, "ALEX!"

"What?!" he whined.

"Sakura's in trouble!"

"What?!" he came running out.

His eyes widened when he saw Hinata. "What happened?"

"Um...just come with me!" she said and grabbed their arms.

They followed her back outside and down the streets. She was practically dragging them, as she was too fast. Myra was dragging like a rag doll and Alex kept on trying to keep up with her as she still held his hand.

Then, she suddenly stopped before Alex and Myra could slow down. They plowed right into her and ended up in a heap on the ground. Alex got up and helped Myra up. Then, he helped Hinata up. The group all turned to them as Scotty came back out with Ten-Ten, who was licking happily on an ice cream cone.

Then, Scotty's eyes widened and he stopped when he saw them. "Aw man! Now I'm gonna have to get more ice cream?!"

"Ice cream?!" Myra chirped.

He sighed. "Oh! I want ice cream!" she ran and grabbed Scotty's arm.

His eyes widened and he stumbled back in after her. Alex just shook his head. "But wait! Alex! I need to show you guys something!" he whined, trying to get back to them, but Myra had on an iron grip.

Whenever it came to ice cream, she had to have it. It was like her soul mate.

The group just started chatting together when they came back out. Myra knew what Alex liked, so she got him an oreo blizzard. Bri smiled a little. "Yeah! Oreo Blizzard!" she grinned.

Alex chuckled a little as he got his oreo blizzard. Scotty then turned to Hinata, "I'm sorry...did you want some?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh! No...I'm fine..." she blushed.

Stacey grabbed Scotty's shoulder and pulled him back towards her. "Ok...can I show you guys what we saw now?!" he whined.

"Hmm...I don't know...maybe after my I finish my blizzard..." Bri teased.

He whined. Ino stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, getting impatient. She wanted to get back home. Their mission was to find Sakura and now they found her. Ten-Ten noticed her getting impatient and touched her shoulder. Ino glanced at her and Ten-Ten gave her a look. She sighed as she hung her head and gave up. Ten-Ten smiled. She kind of liked this place, too. 'No wonder Sakura wants to stay here...this place is awesome!'

After everyone finished their ice creams, Scotty asked, "Now can we go?!"

"Yes!" Jake groaned at him.

"Thank you!" Scotty threw up his hands in exasperation.

He grabbed Stacey's hand and dragged her after him. Jake rolled his eyes as he and Bri then ran to follow. Alex looked at Myra. She smiled up at him. "Piggy back ride?" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. She giggled as she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her knees up from underneath and started walking. "Hurry up!" Scotty shouted at them.

Alex groaned as he started to run. Sakura and her friends followed.


	6. Sakura's Wish Part 6

Not getting very many views on my story...I might just stop the story after this chapter...

After a while, the group finally came to a stop. "There! See that?!" Scotty said, pointing up at a huge statue of a man as he glanced back at his friends.

Alex's eyes twitched. "Uh...yeah...nice statue?"

"It's not just a statue! It's alive!" Scotty said.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "I'm not joking around! Look, just wait!" he said, pointing up at it again.

He stared up at it. "Wait for it...wait for it..."

"Wait for what?" Jake asked.

"Shh!" Scotty turned and put his finger to his lips.

Jake's eyes twitched a little. Scotty then looked back up at the statue and just stared up at it. Nothing was happening. "Uh...Scotty?"

"What?!" he whined as he glanced back at them.

Their eyes widened. "It's just a statue...nothing more..." Jake said.

Scotty groaned. "I'm serious! I saw it move before! He's just probably back from a break or something!"

"This is a waste of my time!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"No! Wait! Please! Don't go!" he whined.

Alex sighed, shaking his head. Ino groaned as she stopped and looked back at him. "Please?!" he asked, holding Sakura's leg.

Sakura's cheeks flushed a little at how cute he looked, his eyes begging them to stay. She looked at Ino who sighed, "Fine!"

"Thank you!" he jumped back up with his hands in the air.

Stacey rolled her eyes a little at her boyfriend's childish behavior. Scotty then walked back to the statue to stare at it. Everyone waited. Then, "Look! Did you see that?! His eyes just twitched!" Scotty grinned as he looked back at his friends while pointing at the statue.

Jake groaned. "I'm bored! Let's just go! He's not gonna-" he stopped when they all heard a sound.

They all looked up with huge eyes as the huge statue suddenly stood up. Scotty stared at his friends. Then, his eyes widened and he spun around to look up at the giant statue. His face brightened. He spun around and pointed at Jake, "Hah! See?! I told you!" he grinned.

Jake's eyes twitched and he clenched his fists. Alex touched his friend's shoulder and he looked back at him. Alex shook his head, not wanting Jake to let his temper get to him again. Jake sighed as he hung his head. Scotty just grinned in victory as he clasped his hands behind his head, knowing Jake couldn't beat him up now.

"Is that all you needed to show us? Can we go now?!" Ino whined.

"Yes you may..." Scotty grinned at her.

Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed Sakura's hand. Ten-Ten followed. Hinata glanced back at Myra, Alex, and his friends. "Um...well...bye..." she said shyly as she walked back and hugged Myra goodbye.

"Bye Hinata!" Myra cried.

Then, Hinata hugged Alex goodbye. After that, she pulled away and turned when Scotty whined, "Wait! Don't I get a hug?!"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed when he came over to her. He pulled her close to him as he hugged her goodbye. Stacey's eyes twitched. "Ok...I'm all better now..." he grinned sheepishly as he pulled away and rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata's cheeks flushed deeper and she turned. She tripped and glanced back, waving them goodbye. Then, she ran to hurry and catch up with her friends.

Alex glanced at Myra and asked if she wanted another piggy back ride. She giggled and nodded. He smiled a little as he knelt down low enough for her to jump onto his back. She jumped up onto his back and flung her arms around his neck. He held her knees up from underneath. "Well...we should probably go back, too...we locked the doors..." Alex sighed.

"Ok! See yah tomorrow buddy!" Jake hollered.

"Yeah! Bye!" Alex yelled over his shoulder then walked to the hotel.

Sakura and her friends made it back to the room, but the door was locked. Ino whined, growing impatient. Then, Alex finally came towards them with Myra still on his back. "It's about time you got here!" she glared at him.

Alex sighed as he let go of Myra's legs and she hopped down. "I can only walk so fast. Don't rush me, woman!" he groaned.

He got the keys and unlocked the door. "Ladies first..." he motioned his hands to let them go first.

Ten-Ten smiled, Hinata blushed, Sakura and Myra both giggled. Ino just stomped into the room. Then, he stepped in after them. He shut the door and sighed as he leaned back.

"Well...I'm ready to go back home! Come on!" Ino said, jumping in through the TV.

"Meet you back home, Sakura!" Ten-Ten grinned as she, too, went through the TV.

Hinata shyly walked over to the TV but stopped. She turned, "Um...b-bye..." she blushed a little at Alex.

His eyes widened and he gave her a cute lopsided smile. "Bye..." he said, walking over to her and giving her another hug goodbye.

She got teary eyed and cried into his chest. Then, she pulled away, "It was nice getting to meet you both!" she smiled shyly.

Alex and Myra both smiled and nodded. Then, she, too, went through the TV. "I'm gonna miss you!" Myra cried as she hugged Sakura.

Sakura smiled sadly as she hugged her little friend goodbye. They both cried. Alex stared at them. Then, Sakura pulled away and sniffled a little as she looked at him. He gave her his cute lopsided smile, "Bye Sakura..." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bye..." she closed her eyes and cried into his chest as he held her.

She clung to the front of his shirt as she cried. "Sakura! Come on!" Ino's head popped out of the screen.

Alex glanced up and his eyes widened. His eyes twitched a little at the strange sight of a head coming out of the TV like that. Sakura pulled away and turned, hugging herself. She cried as she walked towards the TV. Ino went back into the TV and waited impatiently. Sakura cried as she glanced back at Alex. "Will I ever see you again?"

His eyes widened. He sighed. "I don't know...maybe the portal will open again someday and you can come see us again if you want to..." he shrugged.

Her lower lip quivered and she ran back to him. His eyes widened and he let out a grunt when she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stared at her with wide eyes. Sakura's heart broke when he didn't kiss back. She pulled away and turned to run. Alex's eyes widened and he reached out to stop her, but he was too late. He gulped and his chest heaved as he let his hand fall and stared at the TV screen.

Myra cried as she walked up behind him. She hugged his waist and cried into his shirt. He glanced down at her and sighed as he put his arm around her. "I don't know about you, but I am starving..." he said.

Myra giggled. "Can we go out to eat?" she asked.

He smiled, "Sure..." he chuckled a little.

"Yay!" she grinned as she took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

He laughed a little as he let her pull him. They went to McDonald's, Myra's favorite restaurant other than Dairy Queen. They sat down at a table after getting their orders and ate.

While eating, they both jumped when someone suddenly jumped down on the other side of a window, yelling. They stared at the person who was dressed like a ninja from Naruto. Alex's eyes twitched when the ninja suddenly turned and took off running. He blinked and shook his head. He went back to eating. That was just weird.

Myra ate her food, too.


	7. Sakura's Wish Part 7

-Naruto's World-

Sakura sat in her room. She lied down on her bed and stared into space as tears filled her eyes. "Alex…" she cried.

Everyone now knew what had happened to her. They all knew about Alex now. Hinata went over to check on her. She made some pie for her.

Sakura's door opened. "Sakura? Hinata's here…"

Sakura just sniffled. Her mother sighed as she walked out and Hinata walked in. "Um…hi, Sakura…" she said, worried for her friend.

"Hi, Hinata…" she smiled sadly.

"I made you some pie…" Hinata held out the pie.

"Thanks…but you didn't need to do that…" Sakura said sadly.

Hinata put the pie down on the table. She sat on Sakura's bed and touched her shoulder. "Sakura…are you sad because of Alex?"

Sakura looked up at her friend. "I'm fine…I'll never see him again anyway…" she said, hugging her knees.

"You know…maybe that black hole will appear again soon and you can go see him!"

"That's what he said!" she bawled.

Hinata's eyes widened and she panicked. "Or maybe he'll come here…"

Sakura's eyes widened. She'd like for him to see her world. She saw his, so he should see hers. "But he's probably too busy with his tour…" she looked down sadly.

Hinata sighed. "Why don't we go and watch some of the guys train against each other?" she asked, wanting to get Sakura out of her depressing room.

Sakura just sighed heavily. "Come on..." Hinata grabbed her hand.

Sakura groaned as she was pulled out of her room and outside.

They came to the training grounds where Ino and Ten-Ten were already sitting, watching some of the guys fight. "Sakura! So kind of you to join us!" Ino said sarcastically.

Sakura sighed. Hinata nervously sat down beside her. Ten-Ten tried to come up with a conversation that would get her mind off of Alex. So, she tried to get her to focus on what was going on in the present.

After a while, Sakura slowy started to smile and talk with her friends again. Hinata smiled when Sakura laughed after Ino reminded her about something funny that happened when they were young.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and the girls all shrieked. When it cleared, they all sweat dropped, as it was only Kakashi. "Oh! Hello, Sakura! I just heard about your return. I looked everywhere for you and now I've found you! Just wanted to drop by and say 'hello' before I head off on another mission...so...hello!" he chirped, "Goodbye!" he waved as he disappeared in another puff of smoke.

When it cleared a little, a book dropped and opened. Hinata's cheeks turned beat red and she shrieked as she covered her eyes, turning her head to look away from the words and disturbing pictures in it. Sakura slammed the book shut, hissing at it.

"Oh! Sorry! Forgot my book!" Kakashi popped up again and grabbed it from her.

"Bye!" he chirped as he disappeared once more.

Sakura sighed as she hung her head. She excused herself and got up. Her friends watched her, worried, as she walked away.

Sakura bought herself a nice, hot cup of coffee. She sat down and took a small sip. She sighed. She smiled at the memory of when she, Naruto, and Sasuke had all tried to find out what Kakashi-sensai looked like under his mask. She frowned. The fact that she still doesn't know what he looks like without the mask on was starting to bug her again. She wondered...

'We were so young and naive back then. Of course, it wouldn't be the same without Sasuke...But we're more grown up, Naruto has matured...a bit...we're stronger, and smarter...sort of...' she thought to herself.

She finished her coffee then got up to look for Naruto. Wherever there was ramen, there was Naruto. Sure enough, she found him at Ramen Ichiraku.

"Um…Naruto?" she asked, making him jump.

Naruto's eyes widened and he almost choked on his ramen when he heard her beautiful voice. He looked back at her, "Oh! Hi Sakura!" he grinned.

"Hi…um…do you remember when you, me, and Sasuke tried to see what Kakashi looked like under his mask?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he nodded. Sakura bit her lip, "Well…since we've grown up so much since then, maybe there's a chance we could get him this time…" she said, blushing.

A huge grin formed on Naruto's face. "I'm in!" he grinned.

Sakura grinned right back. "But this time, we'll need all the help we can get…" she said.

Naruto nodded.

-Alex's World-

Alex's band was now done with their tour and back home. Myra wanted Alex to come over to her house for a while, so he did. "Alex? Can we see if Sakura's on TV?" she asked.

"Sure..." he shrugged.

"Ok!" she grinned as she ran into the living room.

Alex sighed as he walked in after her. He sat down on the couch. He leaned back and stretched his arms out across the back of the couch. Myra found the remote and plopped down beside him under his arm. She turned on the TV and started switching through the channels.

She went through all the channels over and over again until she saw Sakura. Then, after the 5th time around, it was on. Myra suddenly smacked him in the arm, "Oh! Oh! Alex! Look!" she said, bouncing.

Alex groaned as he grabbed his arm and frowned at her. But she didn't pay him any attention. He groaned as he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Alex! Look! It's Sakura!" she squealed, making him jump.

"There she is! Look Alex! Look-Look-Look-Look-Look-Look-Look-Look-Look-" she smacked him on the arm as she said each "Look".

Alex groaned. "I'm looking!" he whined as he grabbed her wrist to make her stop hitting him.

Her eyes widened as she stopped and stared at him. He frowned a little. She grinned. He sighed as he let go of her wrists and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the TV screen.

-Naruto's World-

Hinata looked around when Sakura didn't come back. Worried, she got up to look for her, hoping she was alright. Her eyes widened when she heard laughing. It sounded like Sakura's laugh. She ran to where the sound was coming from. Then, she saw her and Naruto giggling about something. "Sakura?" Hinata asked, confused.

The two jumped. "Oh! Hi, Hinata! Do you want to help us get Kakashi-sensai's mask off so we can see his face?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She blushed slightly. "O-Ok…" she said shyly.

The two grinned at her.

-Alex's World-

Myra watched them. "She seems happy to be back home already…" she said as she hugged her knees and buried her face.

Alex's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Myra…she belongs there with them…it wouldn't be complete without her…" he said.

"But what about you? She…completes you…" she said, using her two pointer fingers to draw the shape of a heart in the air.

Alex's eyes twitched, making her giggle. He shook his head with his cute lopsided smile. He sighed.

-Naruto's World-

Ino looked around when Hinata didn't come back either. She sighed, growing impatient. 'Where could those two possibly have gone?!' she groaned to herself.

She looked at Ten-Ten and told her she was going to look for Hinata and Sakura. Ten-Ten just nodded, her eyes on what was going on. Ino sighed. She got up and went to look for her friends.

As she walked, she saw Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata giggling. She ran over to see what was so funny. "Hey! What's going on? What's so funny?" she asked, confused.

The group included her in. Then, TenTen came. After TenTen, Kiba and Akamaru came over to them. Then, Choji and Shikamaru arrived, wondering what was going on. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head, "Troublesome…" he muttered.

After a while, Rock Lee came. He stared at Sakura, loving her beautiful smile. 'Oh Sakura…so youthful when she smiles her breath taking smile!' he stared at her in awe.

Then, the group hudled together, coming up with a plan to get that mask off of Kakashi to see his face once and for all.

"NARUTO! I CHALLENGE YOU-" Konohamaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere, along with Udon and Moegi, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry, Konohamaru. I'm kind of busy..." he said.

"Busy?! What for?!" he whined.

They told him that they were going to try and see Kakashi's face. Konohamaru's eyes grew wide at that. "Cool! Can we join!"

"Sorry...but you guys are too young for this-" Naruto started when Shikamaru smacked him.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, glaring at him.

He then looked back at Konohamaru and his team. "Fine...I'll accept your challenge...but ONLY, if you can actually manage to remove his mask...it's harder than you think..."

Konohamaru scoffed, "Yeah right...I can take him!" he boasted.

"Dude...should we really let them help us?" Kiba asked, suspicious.

The group huddled and started whispering. Konohamaru and his friends exchanged glances then looked back at the group, confused.

Naruto popped his head up and looked over at them, squinting his eyes. Sakura shoved his head back down. Then, Kiba's head popped up over the group. He looked around, a suspicious look on his face. He lowered his head back down. Rock Lee started laughing. Ino hissed at him, telling him to keep quiet and shut his mouth. He shut his mouth, but tried to stifle his laughter. Why he was laughing...they didn't know. But his laughing made Kiba laugh. Sakura bonked him on the head, telling him to shut up. He whined, rubbing his head as he glared at her. Akamaru showed his teeth and growled at Sakura. But Sakura ignored him completely.

Konohamaru crossed his arms over his chest, growing impatient. He started tapping his foot. He was about to open his mouth when the group pulled out of their circle. "Alright...you three are in..." Sakura said, then motioned for them to join in the huddle.

Konohamaru grinned as he ran to join them. Udon and Moegi followed. The group huddled together and started whispering about what they were going to do to get Kakashi's mask off.

They all snickered as they came up with a plan.

-Sequence of each ninja doing something to get the mask off and failing miserably once more…-


End file.
